Zelos' Side of the Story
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: My First Tales FanFic, But Not My First FanFic... Ever Wonder How Exactly Zelos Saved EveryOne From Their Traps In The Tower Of Salvation? Well, I Have Too And That's Why I Wrote This! And Yea, I Just Had To Hint Toward A Sheena/Zelos RelationShip. Enjoy!


I watched from above as Lloyd and my other friends moved into the room. I sighed, I knew what would happen next.

The bell rang and Lloyd's voice drifted from below, "Wh… What's going on?" The angels awakened and floated from their chambers. They looked down at my friends hungrily.

"Angels!" Lloyd gasped.

Regal prepared himself for the battle and shouted, "Here they come!" They were quick to demolish three of the angels but more and more continued to swarm around them. I hated only watching, but I could not let Lloyd see me before he saved Colette.

Lloyd let out a curse and exclaimed, "There's no end in sight."

Regal nodded and shouted, "Make a break for that passage!"

"All right!" Lloyd and the others ran to the open passage with Regal trailing behind them. I watched helplessly as Regal kicked at the pillars to block the hallway. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from letting the gasp out. Was he stupid?

"Regal!" I could hear Lloyd's voice from the hallway.

"I'll hold them off here," Regal shouted. "Hurry!"

"You know I can't leave you behind," Lloyd said. Determined as always, and stupid as crap.

"There's no time," Regal said. "You know that. You're the only one who can save Colette."

"I know that," Lloyd responded. "But I can't just leave my friend!"

"That's not what you're doing, I," Regal trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me. So this time, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to protect my friends." I could barely make out Lloyd whispering Regal's name.

"Lloyd," Regal said. "Save Colette."

Lloyd hesitantly replied, "All right." I could hear footsteps as Lloyd and the others moved on. But the footsteps stopped and I could imagine Lloyd turning around.

"Regal, don't die," he said. "Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you

hear me?" I scoffed as Regal laughed to himself.

He said, "You sure don't make things easy, Lloyd. I'm sorry, Alicia. It looks like it's still going to be a while before I join you."

I watched as the angels began to descend down on Regal and wondered how long I should wait before I intervene.

Regal shouted, "You shall not pass!" He killed three angels with ease but he struggled with the fourth one. The black-winged angel had him trapped within its grasp and I knew it was time. I jumped down from my hiding place and landed directly on its back.

Regal groaned from the pressure and broke free. The angel smashed face first into the concrete underneath us. It was killed instantly. I let out a little laugh of relief and Regal groaned again. I looked up at him.

"What's up, man?" I laughed carelessly.

"You," Regal said. I could tell that he was confused as he continued, "You are a traitor."

"Ah," I stretched and rest my arms behind my head. "What makes you think that?"

Regal studied me carefully before asking, "You're not?"

"Of course not," I laughed and waved it off. "I only led you guys to think that so I could get my hands on this." I held out my little glowing stone.

Regal's eyebrows came together as he said, "And that is?"

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged as I placed the stone back in my pocket. "I'll let you know about it after we save Colette." Regal slowly nodded and I thought he would say something but before he had the chance a swishing noise was made behind me.

"Whatch out!" he yelled. I pulled my sword out and swung it behind me. I heard the angel fall easily to the ground.

"Simple enough," I laughed. Regal laughed along.  
>"What do you say?" he asked. "Should we off the rest of them?"<p>

I nodded, "I just don't know what we're waiting for!" We took down the rest of the angels pretty easily as there were only four or five of them and then we moved to quickly clear the debris in front of the door. I knew what needed to be done next, we would rescue Colette, but what I didn't expect to find was Sheena putting herself in danger. I loved Sheena and I hated to see her hurt, but I couldn't do anything but watch. I pulled Regal to the side and we stayed in silence as the tree blocked their way.

"Whoa!" Lloyd gasped. "This thing won't let us through!"

"Hang on," Sheena stepped forward. "This thing looks like leftovers from earlier."

"You mean," Lloyd looked back at the one of perfect beauty. "One of the Giant Tree's?"

"Yep," Sheena answered simply. "No doubt about it. Just stand back and leave this to me!" Lloyd and the others did as she said and she took another step forward. She lifted her arm up above her head and took in a deep breath.

"Disciple of Everlasting Ice," she called out. Blue mana glistened and Celsius appeared. Sheena nodded and called out, "Hammer of Godly Thunder!" The mana that glistened this time was purple and Volt appeared. Sheena continued to call out, "Servant of Mother Earth!" More mana glistened and Gnome appeared. Sheena called out one more time, "Envoy from the dark abyss!" Shadow's mana glistened just before he appeared.

Sheena nodded to each of them and said, "I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" The Summon Spirits returned to their mana forms and entered Sheena's beautiful body.

"Whoa, Lloyd gasped. "What are you doing?"

"My impression of the Mana Cannon," she shrugged. "Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Lloyd, when I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?

"All right," Lloyd nodded. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Get ready, here we go!" She thrust her hands forward and a blue beam of cool mana erupted from her body. She turned to Lloyd and shouted, "Now!" Lloyd and our other friends ran across the path. Sheena let out a long breathy laugh as she watched the tree destroy the bridge.

"Sheena!" Lloyd exclaimed as he turned back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she leaned against the railing. "I'm all right."

Lloyd laughed, "That was amazing!"

"Sheena sighed and nodded, "Just don't ask me to do it again, okay?" She sighed again, "That drained all my mana, I'm going to rest for just a," she never finished her sentence as she was interrupted when a slithering branch grabbed her leg. She screamed out and reached for the ledge that was just out of her reach.

Lloyd lunged forward, "Sheena!" I too lunged forward but Regal restrained me. I tried to get free but he wouldn't let go.

"Hang on," Lloyd called out. "I'll," He didn't have the chance to finish his statement because Sheena started laughing hysterically.

"Wh," Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?

"No," Sheena laughed. "I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I

have a strong affinity for falling into holes."

"Just hang on," Lloyd said. "I'll be right there!"

"Don't worry about me," she shook her head. "Just hurry up and go rescue Colette."

"This is not the time to act all tough," Lloyd groaned. I agreed.

"I'm not acting," she replied. "It's just like the last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and I took you on. And this time," Sheena paused and I could see a faint smile of her lips, "I won't miss the main event."

He sighed and said, "You better be telling the truth."

"Of course," she grinned. "You better leave me a piece of the action!"

"Okay," Lloyd reluctantly sighed. "I'll be waiting for you, you got that?" Sheena nodded as Lloyd and the others ran off.

"I'm so stupid," I heard Sheena let out a heavy sigh. "Stubborn to the very end. I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me. She laughed, "That wouldn't be my style, now, would it?"

"Stay here," I called out to Regal as I ran as fast as I could. I knew without doubt that Sheena would be dropped and I had to beat her to the ground level.

"Good luck," her whisper carried over to me. "Lloyd." I let out a groan and pushed further on. It was a tiring jaunt as I had to run down many staircases but I avoided many of them simply by jumping.

I made it to the bottom level just in time and caught Sheena as I slid in on my knees. I stood, still holding her bridal style. Sheena was far too exhausted to realize that I had broken her fall. I smiled through the tears that threatened to break.

"Hey my voluptuous beauty," I laughed. Sheena's eyes popped open and she jumped out of my arms.

"Zelos, you traitor!" she shouted.

"Now, now, my hot headed hunny," I waved my hands. "Would I save you if I was really a traitor?"

"I-I uh," she stuttered as she backed up. She was truly at a loss for words. I stepped forward but she continued to back away from me, however I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She smelled so good; I almost forgot what I had to say.

I found myself and whispered in her ear, "I'm really sorry that I deceived you, but there was something I had to get." I pulled back and held her soft gaze before leaning close to her ear once again. I whispered, "I couldn't get it unless Colette was in the hands of the enemy, but I plan with every fiber of my being to save that cute angel." I pulled back once more but I was still holding on to her arm. I was sure she believed me but I didn't want to risk letting her get away either.

Sheena just stared into my eyes without moving or speaking. I had a strong urge to lean down and kiss her but I didn't want to scare her any more than I have. Besides, I had to focus on saving Colette, not my relationship with Sheena.

"The Chosen speaks the truth," I heard Regal's voice. I looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the staircase and I had to laugh. I didn't think he would listen to my commands.

"Regal!" Sheena gasped. I let her go so that she could run and embrace him. She laughed, "That idiot Chosen saved you too?"

Regal nodded, "That he did."

Sheena turned to me, "I guess you're not that bad of a guy after all." I laughed and shook my head as she came a little closer to me. She suddenly gasped and stopped moving.

"What is it Sheena?" I asked her, worry filling my voice.

"I don't know," her breath came out in short gasps and her eyelids fluttered.

"Sheena?" I asked. Her eyelids crashed completely and she began falling to the floor. I caught her just in time and called her name out again, "Sheena!" She let out a little sigh and opened her eyes. I pushed a small strand of hair out of her face.

She said, "I'm okay, I'm just a little tired." I nodded and smiled.

"Chosen," Regal spoke up. "We need to hurry." I looked up at him.

"I realize this," I said. "But right now Sheena needs to rest."

"No, I'm alright." Sheena tried to stand but she fell over again and I knelt down on the floor with her, cradling her head in my hands.

"Just for a while," I whispered.

"But Colette," Regal spoke up.

"Sheena needs her rest!" I practically shouted. Regal paled and looked down. I never meant to yell at him but I was very passionate about Sheena's well being. "Besides," I let out an easy laugh. "I know a short cut."

Regal nodded, "I trust you Chosen." A sharp pain afflicted my heart as I realized that those were the same words Lloyd said to me. Sheena's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Zelos," she said. I smiled and helped her sit up.

"Anything for someone with a body like yours," I smirked. She laughed but it was followed by a death glare. I opened my canteen of water and helped her take a sip of it. Then I pulled out some leftovers and watched as she munched on them. I could tell that she wasn't very hungry but she knew that eating would give her some energy so I was happy that she did.

Once Sheena was sure that she had had enough rest I helped her up and we all moved on through my shortcut. I timed it perfectly because we just barely beat Lloyd, Raine, Presea, and Genis to the next room. I crouched in the shadows and gestured for Sheena and Regal to do the same.

Lloyd slammed into the door and cursed at it. "Open!" he screamed. Raine turned around and moved toward a computer that was sitting in the exact center of the room.

"It looks like you can control it from here," she said. "Leave this to me."

"Professor Sage," Lloyd complained. "Hurry."

"Don't rush me," Raine pushed a few buttons on the large piece of technology. "This is it." A wooshing noise was made as the first of the doors opened.

"You did it!" Lloyd celebrated.

I turned to Sheena and whispered, "Hang on to something." She nodded and took a hold of the side paneling on the wall. Regal braced himself as well. The area became engulfed in an earthquake and our four friends all let out a cry.

Raine fell flat on her face and let out a sigh of pain. The square of floor just beneath her gave way but she thankfully grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled herself up.

"Professor Sage," Lloyd called out once he regained his composure. "Are you okay?"

Raine brushed herself off and said, "I'm fine, I just made a minor input error."

Lloyd nodded, "Be careful, okay?"

"It's okay now," she said as she smashed a few buttons. "I'm opening the next door." Lloyd nodded. The door opened but this time a monster appeared.

Lloyd slowly turned to his professor, "Another input error?"

"No," Raine cried. "Now hurry up and defeat it!" Lloyd nodded and with the help of Genis and Presea kicked some serious plant tail. The room shifted once again and more panels broke off from the floor.

"This is quite an intricate trap," Raine whispered to herself.

"Professor Sage," disappointment rang out in her student's voice. "Are you really making that many mistakes? Wait, are you…"

Lloyd trailed off and Raine shook her head, "There's no time to worry about that! I'm opening the next one!" The next door opened and another plant appeared.

"Not again," Lloyd groaned but they didn't have the chance to battle it as the shaking began. Lloyd turned to look at Raine.

"What?" his voice was pain stricken. "Professor Sage! I knew it!"

"Lloyd," she reprimanded. "You need to focus on saving Colette right now. Don't get distracted." Lloyd growled but turned to fight off the plant anyway. Once it was gone the final door opened and he turned to look at Professor again.

"Professor Sage," he called out. "It's okay now! Hurry up and come," he stopped mid sentence as he watched the rest of the floor fall away from where Raine was standing. He called her name out again.

"Lloyd," she said calmly. "This room will soon collapse. Hurry up and go."

"No! I'm not leaving you behind," he cried. "I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!"

"Sacrifice?" she laughed. "When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals.

A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realize that dream. I've no regrets.

"Saving the world won't mean anything if we lose you!"

Raine smiled at him, "My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?

"I," Lloyd paused to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "I don't understand that at all!" I heard a sniffle behind me and turned to see Sheena wiping away her own tears. I placed a hand on her soft shoulder and turned back to watch the scene.

"If you don't understand," Raine said, "Then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says."

"Professor Sage," Lloyd let out a shaky sigh. "I'll never forget you!" Then Genis and Presea ran off with him.

Raine spoke up once more, "The rest is in your hands, my precious student."

"Professor!" Sheena stood fast. I reached out for her but it was too late the Professor had already heard her. I was just glad that Lloyd hadn't.

"Hang on!" Sheena cried out as the floor that Raine stood on began to give. "I'll get some rope for you!" She grabbed my travel pack and dug through it until she found the rope and then she ran to the edge and through it over. Just seconds later Raine appeared once more on ground level.

"Sheena," she said. "How did you get here."

Sheena laughed and pointed back toward me. "The Chosen saved me."

Raine studied me long and hard before saying, "So you are not a traitor?"

"That's right!" I laughed. "I've come to save my beautiful female companions!" I watched Sheena as she rolled her eyes and listened to Raine as she softly laughed.

"But how," I held up my hand to keep her from finishing her sentence.

"There's no time for that," I said. "I'll explain after our sweet little Colette is saved."

"Fair enough," Raine nodded and we ran after Lloyd and the others. We reached them just in time to see Lloyd pounding on yet another locked door.

"It's locked from the inside," he groaned. "It's no good, it won't budge."

Presea stepped up and said, "Lloyd, look up there." She was pointing to a small crawl space in the wall.

"That?" Lloyd asked her.

She nodded, "I may be able to enter the room from there. I'll give it a try."

"But it's too dangerous to go alone," Lloyd shook his head.

I'll be all right," she assured him. "Besides, I'm the only one that can fit through there."

Lloyd was hesitant but he finally nodded, "Okay, but be careful."

"I will." Presea threw her ax into the next room and then climbed up into the crawl space. I knew that it wasn't very long and I could hear her feet land on the other side in just seconds. The locked door opened and I heard her cry out. After Lloyd and Genis ran in I slid across the wall so that I could get a look into the room.

Presea was lying across the floor as a tree branch held her captive. I could see her straining to reach her ax.

She let out a loud groan and cried, "I've almost got it!" She grabbed the ax and stood it upright. She let out a sigh but then a scream and she was dragged away. Lloyd reached her too little too late.

"Presea!" he called out.

"Stay back!" she cried. "Don't come over here. Please, hurry! Go!"

"No! I… I," he paused and let out a deep sigh.

Presea took that silent moment as her chance to speak up, "Lloyd, you are a kind person. But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak." Presea moved her gaze from Lloyd to the almost blocked entrance and I could see that her ax was beginning to give way.

Presea shifted her gaze to Lloyd once again and continued, "You have something you must do. Please do not forget that. …Please go. If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you. I'll be fine. So please, hurry."

"I'm sorry, Presea!" Lloyd cried as he took off running. He slid under the stone tablet with Genis to the other side.

"Lloyd," Presea called out to him. "Whatever happens, you mustn't give up. Stand and fight. I know you can do it." Then the ax gave way completely and the stone crashed down on it.

I could hear Lloyd's on the other side, "Presea, I promise. I'll rescue Colette, no matter what. And I'll make a world where everyone can live freely." I heard their footsteps running off and I stood.

I lifted my sword and cried out, "Fireball!" The tree branch burst into flames and dropped Presea. She stood and dusted herself off.

"Oh," she said. "Zelos."

"Hello, my cute little rosebud." I smiled. Sheena groaned behind me. Presea turned her attention to the stone wall.

"My ax broke," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I rubbed the back of my neck. "We'll get one of your others from Lloyd when we meet back up with him."

"We are meeting back up with Lloyd?" she tilted her head.

"Of course," I laughed.

"Wait," confusion filled her eyes. "Aren't you our enemy?"

I laughed, "I could never be enemies with four beautiful women!"

"So you're on our side?" The confusion never left her eyes. I nodded.

Sheena spoke up, "Zelos was just buying time to get something for us that will help regenerate the world. It was never his intention to turn his back on us."

"I see," she nodded. "I am glad." I laughed again before turning to a passage to the right of us.

"There's another way to get to where Lloyd and Genis are going," I said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Raine nodded and led us all down the hall. We rushed down the hall and had just barely caught up with the two, but I had to pull Sheena and Raine back when I saw a force field moving to engulf Genis and Lloyd.

"Another trap?" Lloyd cried out.

Genis cried, "It's coming towards us!"

Lloyd let out another cry and shouted, "Run!" The two ran to escape the force field but they ended up in the center of the room surrounded on all sides.

"It's no good," Genis complained. "There's one over here, too."

Lloyd nodded and sighed, "We'll just have to attack it at the same time and smash our way through!"

"Is that gonna work?" I could hear the hesitancy in Genis' voice although I don't believe Lloyd heard it.

Lloyd puffed up his chest and assured his best friend, "Dwarven Vow #16: You can do anything if you try! We're dead anyway if we fail. Give it all you've got!"

Genis shook his head and laughed, "That's just like you, Lloyd. Okay! Let's do it!" Lloyd nodded and lifted his sword while Genis lifted his kendama.

"On the count of three," Lloyd gestured.

Genis hestitated once again, "Lloyd."

"Wh," Lloyd looked back at younger friend, "What?"

Genis shook his head, "Ah, nothing. I'm ready."

"Okay," Lloyd lifted his sword once again and began the count. "One, two," he looked over at Genis and together they yelled out "Three!" Lloyd threw a Demon Fang at the wall while Genis struck it with a heavy Fire Ball. A small hole opened up in the force field.

"Now!" Lloyd ran out to safety but I notice that Genis could not move. Lloyd laughed, "See, look, it worked!"

"It was pretty good for one of your plans, Lloyd," Genis said from behind that wall as it began to close up. "The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes."

"Genis!" Lloyd cried out as he ran to the wall. Genis dropped to the ground and shook his head.

He laughed, "I messed up."

"You," Lloyd shook his head. "Did that to get me out?"

"N…no!"

"Liar!" Lloyd screamed. "You knew it would end up like this. Why did you do it?"

"If you'd been in my place, you'd have done the same thing," Genis shrugged. You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you."

"Genis…"

"Now, hurry up!" Genis shouted. "Before it's too late."

"No way," Lloyd shook his head. "I can't leave you behind!"

"I said, go!" Genis shouted and I watched as his small figure shook. "I'm…not like you. I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking… I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end"

"Genis…" Lloyd said as tears flooded his eyes.

"Go!" Genis fought to control his own tears. "I said, go!" Lloyd shook his head and turned to leave. But he looked back at Genis just before he did.

"You," he finally gave way to tears. "You fool!" I watched as ran off and Genis dropped to the floor once again.

He sighed, "You were my best friend, Lloyd." Once Lloyd was gone from sight I moved close to the wall and Sheena followed.

Sheena lifted up her arm and shouted, "Efreet I need you!" Efreet's orange mana glistened and he appeared on scene. "Genis!" Sheena cried out. Genis turned to look at her. His cheeks were dampened but he smiled through the tears.

"Sheena," he whispered.

"Listen," Sheena stated firmly. "I'm going to use Efreet to open up a hole in this wall and hold it open long enough for you to run through. I need you to run through, okay!" Genis only nodded and Efreet turned to her Summon Spirit. She said, "Please Efreet, save my friend!"

Efreet nodded, "As you desire." He then made a circular motion with his hands and thrust a beam of fire out at the wall.

"Thank you Sheena," Genis whispered just before he ran through the newly opened wall. Once he was free Sheena embraced him and Efreet shifted back into mana mode and drifted into Sheena.

"How did you get out?" Genis asked her. "I thought for sure you were a goner!"

"Gee thanks," Sheena rolled her eyes before flahing a bright smile. "Zelos saved me actually."

"He did?" Genis looked over her shoulder at me but then something behind me caught his eye. "Presea!" He grinned sheepishly, "I, I, I uh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"As with you," Presea stated simply, still she gave him a small grin.

"Thank you Zelos," Genis nodded to me.

"You're welcome little brat," I shrugged.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Genis shouted as he lifted his kendama. "I'll take back my gratitude and burn you to a crisp!" I heard a little giggle from Presea as I shrugged.

"Come on," I said. "We don't have time for this; Colette still needs to be rescued!" Then I turned and led everyone through a shortcut to the final room I knew that Lloyd would be going to. Kratos was waiting for us at the end of the hall.

"Glad to see you are well Chosen," he greeted me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Just unlock the door for me so we can let Lloyd in."

"As you wish," Kratos pressed his Cruxis Crystal against the door and it slid open a crack. "This should be enough," he said. "We need to allow him access without anyone noticing."

"You are so right," I said as I glided toward the door. I pulled my sword out and stuck it through the crack that way the door wouldn't be able to close. I looked over my shoulder at the others but I caught sight of Lloyd. "Here he comes," I said to my friends. "Now let's get ready for the main event!"

The End


End file.
